burnt to a cinder: dawn of a new generation
by SweetFox
Summary: what would happen in cinderpaw had not been caught in tigerclaws trap. what if tigeclaw had gotten killed long before he got to all of the secrets?
1. prolouge and chapter one

ok, you all know how cinderpelt got ran over by the twoleg monster? well what do

you think would have happened if she haddent gone to tigerclaw?

this is what i think happened.

Prologue

Greencough

Cinderpaw's POV

ciderpaw just nodded as fireheart lept away out of the tunnel to get the catmint.

she wanted so badly to go out and talk to tigerclaw but something held her back. she

padded towards the den to talk to her brother. "brackenpaw" she called into the

gloom. she heard coughing. "brackenpaw?" she asked again. her heart beat quickened

when she herd a faint wheezing mew. "y-yes cinderpaw?" it was her brother. oh no!

she thought not him, he couldn't have gotten green cough this fast, she had just left

a few heartbeats ago! she interned the den, it reeked of sickness. why hadn't she

noticed this before? she shook her head thousands of questions ran through her mind

at once. the darkness of the den helped calm went to nudge her brother up,

but he was already standing on shaky unsteady legs. cinderpaw couldn't help but

gasp. how had his health decline so fast? she helped him to the medicine cat den. it

was shocking to see how many cats where here. she led him to an empty nest. the

moss was very sort, and the ferns shaded them from most of the cold and snow.

cinderpaw could hear her brothers labored breathing, she couldn't stand it. she was

just about to call out when yellowfang came through the fern tunnel, with another

cat. "sandstorm!" cinderpaw couldn't help but gasp. yellowfang nodded, and led

sandstorm to the nest next to brachenpaw's.

Chapter one-

Cinderpaw's POV

Links of a dream

Cinderpaw looked up, she was next to the thunder path. She say Tigerclaw hiding in

the shadows, watching as Fireheart got just to close to the thunder path. She

wanted to shriek but she knew she wouldn't be able to, she had had this dream ever

since Fireheart, and Tigerclaw had gone missing. Endless search parties where sent

to find them, even the other clans had no trace of them. Cinderpaw expected the

worst, that Tigerclaw and Fireheart had been chasing off enemy warriors, and a

monster ran them over, she could even hear the crunch of the bones that where in

her dream. She didn't quite know where she was in her dream world, but her

thoughts got interrupted by a cats shocked mew. "hello young one" a large golden

tom with stars in his fur looked kindly at her. She felt very tiny compared to the

huge cat in front of her. "I am Lionheart" the tom said, it seemed to echo through

the trees. "you are Cinderpaw?" he asked, his booming voice somehow soothed her,

the worry about the missing ThunderClan cats where just a faint mist. "yes I am."

Cinderpaw replied finding her voice. "are you a star clan cat?" she asked, she could

see the shine in lion hearts eyes. "yes I am." he meowed. His tail showed where

Cinderpaw could sit comfortably. The tall dark grass was as soft as feathers.. She

prodded it with her paw for a second before sitting. She looked up at the star clan

cat. "will you tell me what happened to fire heart and Tigerclaw?" Lionheart shook his

head yes. Though he looked troubled he meowed something as his starry shape

faded. "when the fire spreads only the tiger can jump in to save the burning forest."

and with that she jumped awake by a sharp jab to her side.


	2. chapter 2 and chapter 3

chapter two

cinderpaw's POV

forest of shadows

Cinderpaw stalked fearfully through the shadows of ThunderClan's forest, Bluestar yet again was trying to find Tigerclaw and Fireheart. Nothing had been the same, though all of the cats had recovered fine. She thought back to when she and Fireheart had hunted together, the first time he took her out of camp… if only she had been a better apprentice! "its not your fault." thorn paw came up behind her, his eyes soft. She knew what he said was true, but she couldn't help but wonder if she could have done something… "I smell them!" white storm meowed from up front, he was the temporary deputy until Tigerclaw was found. She sniffed the air, it was laced with scents of prey since the thaw had come. But just under that was Fireheart's scent. She saw sandstorm quicken her pace. The she-cat had told Cinderpaw that she liked Fireheart, but Cinderpaw couldn't blame her. They padded on, following the scent, it led to the river that was border to RiverClan. Then they saw it, a bloody mess of tabby fur, and three rouge cats standing over the body. "what have you done to him!" Bluestar roared. The three cats looked up, then turned tail and ran. Cinderpaw ran behind a bush and retched. It smelled like crow-food, and it was horrific to see. She could tell that her clan-mates had the same feeling as well, many of them where asking Bluestar if they could go back to camp to 'help' the queens and elders. Without looking at the body of Tigerclaw, Cinderpaw padded past ferns into another clearing, she saw Fireheart then, bloody but still alive. She sighed a breath of relief. "Fireheart?" she asked, the ginger tail flicked, and she was happy that he was still conscious. She padded over and grabbed him by the scruff and struggled to pull him towards Yellowfang.

Chapter three

Bluestar's POV

leaves in the wind

a torticeshell she-cat padded into bluestar's dream. "spottedleaf." she meowed relieved. its was hard to run a clan when her personal favorite medicine cat was in starclan. "i know you are troubled bluestar" the she-cat meowed her voice smooth and calming. "but we are doing everything we is a good thing though that tigerclaw is gone." bluestar curled her lip. it was only recently that starclan had shared with her the story of tigerclaw. and she was glad he was gone. though she had found out that his mate was expecting. she liked that it would bring fresh blood to the clan without the fear of their father. "go and dream." she heard spottedleaf meowed before fading away.

bluestar woke comfortable in her nest. it was a very warm day today, and she was happy to announce that whitestorm was a new elder, and that samdstorm was the new deputy. she was shocked of course but the whole clan welcomed her. bluestar yet again felt pride for her clan run through her veins. she could tell that this was a new beginning for her clan. and all of the clans.


	3. Chapter 4 and chapter 5

Chapter four

Cinderpaw's POV

Born ready

cindpaw, no cinderfur as her warrior name was now, paced outside of the camp. she

was thinking. she had to come up with some excuse for why she had been gone. she

had no prey and she actually feared for her life at the moment. she shuddered. all

those horrid rouges ganging up on her. she licked her pelt clean. "cinderfur?" she

jumped. "oh its you fireheart." she meowed. her fur flattening. "ya. i was going out to

hunt, would you like to come?" he asked her. cinderfur nodded thrilled to be away

from camp. "sounds good." she replied to him. she saw fireheart give her a weird

look, but she was glad when he shook it off. "so where do you want to hunt?" she

asked him. he flicked his tail towards sunning rocks. she nodded and padded on with

him, matching him step for step, their fur almost brushing. she blushed and looked

down. "listen cinderfur." she glanced up when he said her name. "whats up?" she

asked tilting her head. "its just that... i really like you." he meowed. she smiled. "i like

you to." she didn't understand what fireheart was trying to say, and she didn't want

to get her hopes up. "umm, i mean more than that." he meowed. cinderfur felt like

her pelt was crawling with bugs. "oh." was all she managed to get out. "cinderfur.

would you like to be my mate?" he asked her. she nodded. "yes i would like that

fireheart." she replied. he purred at her, and cinderfur felt warm inside. he licked

her cheek. "i have to go to camp, but i will see you around." he purred to her.

cinderfur glanced up, she sighed. better get to hunting. she crouched down and

tasted the air. her head felt light, and the world started spinning. she felt something

hit her hard on the back of her head.

Chapter five

Sandstorm's POV

hero

the ginger she-cat bowed her head. she had no idea that this would happen to her.

she glared at fireheart. she knew that he felt guilty and sandstorm enjoyed every

minute of it. there had been no scent of cinderfur for two days already. patrols had

scented rouges and another weird smell that made them lightheaded and dizzy. as

much as sandstorm hated cinderfur at the moment she couldn't help but miss the

sweet gray she-cat. -ugg why do I have to miss the annoying little rat?- she asked

herself. she felt a furry tali on her back she jumped and turned around she met

dustclaw's eyes. they where full of sympathy. sandstorm almost wanted to purr at

least some one still loved her. "wanna eat something?" he asked her moving his tail

and pointing to a large mouse. "sure." she meowed.


	4. Chapter 6 and chapter 7

Chapter six

? Cat

Captured, i dont think so

a dark gray tom looked up from the small tunnel, two larger cats brought a small gray she-cat he couldn't believe it,. how could they take such a small innocent cat. he narrowed his eyes what where they doing...

Chapter seven

Dustpelt

Mate?

he sighed. -this will be harder than i thought- he shrugged off the thought he knew exactly what he was doing. he padded up to sandstorm. his eyes grew soft. her eye where so pretty. he melted in them for a second before snapping out of it. "hey, can i talk to you?" he asked softly. she nodded and looked confused. they padded through the forest. "so whats up?" sandstorm asked he looked up and smiled. "i know that its a hard time for you.' he meowed and saw her eyes darken. "but i want to be more than just friends." he meowed. he saw sandstorms eyes brighten instantly. "of course!" she meowed. he purred and twined his tail with hers. her fur was soft and smelt of moss. he sighed. "lets go home." he meowed. she nodded.


	5. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

cinderfur's POV

birth

cinderfur looked up. a jet black cat stalked towards her. "happy now?" she growled at him. "very, you birthing will be taken very highly here." the tom meowed at her glaring. cinderfur looked away ashamed. -why did this have to happen to me?- she asked herself. sense her capture they had brought in three more she-cats one from windclan, one from riverclan and the other was just a rouge. all of them had been taken away to "meet" the leader of the group who called themselves darkclan. she hated that. how dare they call themselves a clan?

~~~~~~~~four moons later~~~~~~~~

cindefur felt her pelt convulse beneath her. she cried out in pain. her large stomach lay awkwardly on the hard ground. two of the guards alerted shadestar darkclan's leader. who came in at once. "eat this." he growled to cinderfur she looked up shocked. "no." she growled and yowled again as another convulsion hit her. "eat it or I will break you." shadestar snarled at her. cinderfur flinched and nodded. the herbs tasted awful she could hardly swallow them. she felt the dizzyness again. and soon she was passed out.


	6. Chapter 9 and chapter 10

Chapter nine

Sandstorm's POV

really?

sandstorm looked down at her two kits. both male. foxkit and tundrakit. she purred. they where so perfect. foxkit was a very deep ginger and tundrakit was pale gray with dark black flecks. dustpelt sat beside her looking at the kits so proud. "when will we take them out to see the world?" she asked her mate. who just looked at them, "soon" he meowed. she smiled. they had both opened their eyes and could talk very well. "can we go out now mommy?" foxkit asked ehr. she smiled and shook her head. "not yet little ones." she mewoed it was to cold yet to take them out. it was early winter and she was afraid that they would be to cold. her kits just nodded and curled into her fur trying to get warm. "its never been this cold in the nursery before." she noted. dustpelt nodded. "thats because iots only us in here." he meowed. she smiled. brindleface had just gotten out of the nursery and her kits where apprenitces. sandstorm thought about cloudpaw especially. bluestar had made graystripe take him as an apprentice, and sandstorm was happy to say that fireheart looked crushed when bluestar chose his friend and not him. she smiled. graystripe had been visiting silversteam, but when she died with her kits in camp he had to let her go. sanstorm was supprised to see how accepting the clan was, and how fast graystripe had gotten over silverstream.

Chapter ten

Fireheart's POV

fox-heart

fireheart padded though bushed the moon was high in the sky. he looked around "where are you?" he asked. a shape came out of the darkness. "fireheart?" it asked. he nodded he saw the tortoiseshell she-cat as clear as day now. he padded up to her. "hello." he meowed purring. she smiled at him. they sat together a long time fur brushing dazing at the moon as it rose into the stars. he stood. "do you know where she is?" he asked her. she stopped purring. "you mean cinderfur?" she meowed. fireheart nodded. his heart ached to see her again. spottedleaf sighed "she is below shadowclan territory." she meowed."b-below?" he asked shocked. "does shadowclan have anything to do with it?" he asked spotted leaf shook her pelt. "no, shadowclan have no idea. but they call themselves darkclan, there is something called the dark forest. its where the bad cats go. like tigerstar." fireheart looked shocked. a place for bad cats. he shook his thoughts away. "tell me more." he mewoed spottedleaf curled close to him. "well darkclan leaders get nine lives, but they get them from the darkforest. the darkclan leader has a bunch of guards and they have captured a windclan, riverclan, and a rouge along with cinderfur. they are forcing them to mate." she meowed sadly looking around. fireheart wondered what she was looking for. "im sorry to say but cinderfur has already had a litter of shadestar's kits. he is the darkclan leader. "how can we stop them?" he asked still trying to understand everything. "you can't. you just have to hope that they will release cinderfur." she meowed fireheart wanted to wail like a kit. he was about to ask something else but spottedleaf was already fading.

fire heart blinked open his eyes, dawnlight filtered in. he remembered nothing of his dream. he felt strangle different though. like he had just come back from battle. he thought he could feel a dark shadow fallowing him. he padded to the shadowclan border. he didn't know why though. a weird scent hit his nose and all the sudden his dream came back to him. "oh no." he meowed. he wanted to run over the border now and try to save cinderfur but he knew that there was the danger of both shadowclan and darkclan cats. he sighed. he would have to wait before he would be able to save his beloved cinderfur.


End file.
